


A Callous Lover

by Desperate_Dr_Clone



Series: Golden Claws, Golden Thorns [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desperate_Dr_Clone/pseuds/Desperate_Dr_Clone
Summary: "Margaery wondered what Cersei got out of it. The Lannister never let her young lover pleasure her in return, and the two of them never talked."In which Margaery reflects on her relationship with Cersei.





	A Callous Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a bigger fic which will include several chapters. And Hell, I might even write some other fics.  
> Anyway, this is just a drabble which I wrote in like one hour and also the first time I'm actually posting a fanfic, so you know...
> 
> Right so enough useless jibber jabber. While I did not put it in the warnings, Cersei and Margaery's relationship might qualify as underage.
> 
> Enjoy!

Margaery Tyrell had always thought that once she was wed, the only person she would bed would be her husband. But she was now twice widowed and the only person to have had sexual intercourse with her was her mother by law.

 

In itself, it wasn't all that bad. Cersei Lannister undoubtedly was a great lover and a gorgeous woman with that. But she was ice and fire in a matter of seconds. She would be fucking Margaery senseless, calling her “Darling”, “pretty thing”, and, on one instance, even “my love”. It would last until Margaery had gotten her pleasure. Then the blonde would stand up immediately, put her gown back on, wipe her forehead and her mouth, take a sip of water, and make herself scarce, leaving Margaery alone in the wake of her climax.

 

Margaery wondered what Cersei got out of it. The Lannister never let her young lover pleasure her in return, and the two of them never talked, so she was obviously not looking for a confidant in Margaery.

 

But most of all, Margaery wondered what she felt for Cersei. She knew it was not hatred anymore, but it was not love.

 

_Respect,_ She decided. _I would not want her to die but if she did, I would survive it._

 

And that is what Margaery tells herself, all she lets herself think and that is all she is willing to believe. Because she cannot feel anything more, because if Margaery allowed herself to love Cersei, she knew her heart would shatter.


End file.
